Casados por la mañana
by Laura-Eli
Summary: Roy Mustang nunca había conocido a una mujer tan indispuesta a estar con él, aunque su turbio pasado lo llevara a preocuparse por ella. Una historia llena de misterios y de romance. Universo alterno, ADAPTACIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

-Casados por la mañana-

Hola que tal, heme aquí con otra historia Royai, y aunque aun me quedan pedientes aun algunos Fic que claro pretendo terminar, me propuse a publicar esta historia, que he de aclarar que la trama no es mia, si no de la escritoria Lisa Kleypas, la cual se la recomiendo mucho. He reescribido y agregado y quitado algunas cosas para que los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no pierdan su personalidad, por lo que he modificado en algunas partes la historia.

Quiero aclarar también que no he hecho un "copy-page" de la novela, solo tome la trama de la historia y le agregue distintos personajes y situaciones.

**N.A.: **Los personajes de FullMetal Achemist no me pertenecen solo hago este Fic con fines de entretenimiento. La historia esta basada en la novela de Lisa Kleypas "casados por la mañana".

**-0-**

**Capitulo 1.**

Hampshire, Inglaterra 1852.

Algunos que hubiera leído una novela o escuchado las pláticas de las ancianas en un día soleado tomando té, sabrían el comportamiento común de una institutriz, debía tener un carácter humilde y serviciar, también seria callada, reprimida y obediente a su señor, pero la señorita Hawkeye era todo lo contrario a una.

En innumerables ocasiones Roy, Lord Mustang, se preguntaba cual pecado de su turbio pasado era el culpable de haberlo castigado para contratar a aquella mujer. Hawkeye era todo lo contrario a lo que debiera de ser una institutriz, aunque no encontraba fallas en las capacidades de la muchacha, ya que había hecho un excelente trabajo con sus dos hermanas mas jóvenes Winry y Nina de 21 y 19 años respectivamente, enseñándoles todos los puntos más finos de la etiqueta social de Inglaterra. Aunado a ello no solo el par de jovencitas necesitaban ayuda con su comportamiento ante la sociedad, ya que la familia Mustang nunca hubiera esperado mezclarse con los altos círculos de la sociedad británica. De origen medio su padre Richard Mustang había sido un estudioso de la historia medieval, considerado por muchos un hombre de bien, pero difícilmente un aristócrata de clase. Sin embargo después de eventos poco probables, Roy había heredado el titulo de lord de Ramsay y ahora él y su gran familia se habían mudado a Ramsay House, ahogando su deseo de seguir en la milicia, carrera que había elegido años atrás como su mera profesión, pero había abandonado para hacerse cargo de sus hermanas.

Uno de los mayores retos que había vivido después de ostentar el titulo de lord, era que las jóvenes hermanas Mustang aprendieran las normas y comportamiento absurdo que la alta clase noble requería; y si no hubiera sido por las lecciones pacientes de Riza Hawkeye, los Mustang habrían arrasado a Londres con toda la delicadeza de una manada de leones tras una pieza de carne fresca. Y ahora tanto Winry y Nina sabían comportarse decentemente ante la sociedad, y la mayor de las dos, Winry, se encontraba casada con un hotelero de Londres, llamado Edward Elric que a la edad de 25 años ya era uno de los hombres mas ricos de Inglaterra; por lo que solo quedaba Nina, la más excéntrica de esta ya excéntrica familia.

Por su parte, Roy no soportaba a la mujer, ella le transmitía sus opiniones a libertad y en menudas ocasiones se atrevía a darle órdenes. Lo contradecía y recalcaba sus errores, y cuando quería ser amable con la muchacha solo lograba el rechazo de ella. Después de convivir con la señorita Hawkeye todo un año había comprendido que en Londres había mujeres más bellas, atractivas, atrayentes y sobre todo dispuestas que Riza Hawkeye.

Si tan solo ella no le fascinara tanto…

Tal vez la fuente de su atracción fueran los secretos que tan celosamente guardaba, ya que nunca hablaba de su pasado ni familia, y también que se encontraba sola en la vida con tan solo 20 años de edad. Además de que durante todo el año pasado había ganado peso, ahora las curvas de su cuerpo se ceñían en su ropa recatada y aburrida, y sus ojos ámbar habían ganado un brillo sensual para él. Recordaba como unas semanas atrás después de volver de uno de sus viajes a Londres, Roy se había encontrado con el cabello rubio y liso de Hawkeye que con anterioridad era de un marrón oscuro. Al parecer un problema con el boticario la había obligado a dejar su disfraz, por lo que después de eso mantuvo su color de cabello natural, el cual le había encantando ya que delineaba perfectamente su rostro volviéndola aun más bella.

Y ahora Roy quería saber el secreto que guardaba aquella mujer.

Era una tarde soleada en Ramsey House, y toda su familia se encontraba realizando sus tareas habituales en la casa, por lo que Roy se propuso a buscar a Hawkeye. Tal vez enfrentándola en privado podría sacarle todos los secretos que ocultaba tras esa mascara de sencillez y sobriedad. Tras caminar por el jardín durante unos minutos se la encontró sentada en una de las bancas en el sendero de grava que conducía al bosque.

Pero no estaba sola.

Roy se detuvo a poco más de veinte metros de ellos, y se escondió atrás de una barda para poder observarlos. Hawkeye estaba con el nuevo marido de su hermana Winry, Edward Elric, y al parecer platicaban amenamente con poca distancia entre ellos, dándole intimidad a la plática. Incluso desde su punto de visión se podía ver que estaban hablando de algo dedicado, la cabeza rubia de Edward se inclinaba de manera sobre protectora a la de ella, al igual que un amigo cercano o como un amante.

Al observar fijamente por unos segundos más, vio como la mano de Hawkeye limpiaba debajo de sus gafas una lágrima, logrando sorprenderlo. ¡Hawkeye estaba llorando, a lado de Edward Elric y luego este le dio un beso en la frente¡ .

La respiración de Roy se detuvo por unos instante ante tal escena, No supo cómo pudo quedarse quieto mientas lo inundaba un sinfín de sentimientos de, ….. ¿sorpresa, preocupación, sospecha, furia o celos?. En la mente de Roy se le vino una idea…..

Ellos estaban escondiendo o tramando algo. ¿Y si Elric la había tenido como amante, y ahora estaba realizando un chantaje, o quizá era ella quien extorsionaba al hombre?.

No. Era evidente la ternura entre ambos incluso a esta distancia. Después de unos minutos más Edward se levanto y se dirigió a la casa, mientras que Hawkeye se quedaba sentada en la banca.

Sin tomar una decisión consciente, Roy se encamino hacia la muchacha lentamente. No estaba muy seguro de que iba a decir y como reaccionaria pero quería enfrentarla. Lo más probable que cuando llegara junto a ella le gritara y la tirara sobre la hierba y abusara de ella. Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos se encontró respirando pesadamente para tratar de lograr que su corazón volviera a latir normal, sentía una desagradable sensación que no le era nada familiar.

Estaba celoso.

Al contemplar la idea le pareció de lo más ridícula; estaba celoso debido a que había encontrado a la peor arpía que lo insultaba y molestaba en cada oportunidad, en compañía de otro hombre. Sorprendió sonrió con ironía, acaso ¿era este un nuevo nivel de depravación?, resultaba ahora que había desarrollado alguna atracción por las solteronas amargadas, ni el mismo lo podría creer. Tal vez era su recelo, su remilgado comportamiento lo que él encontraba tan erótico en aquella muchacha, o simplemente se había fascinado pensando lo que necesitaría para deshacer ese férreo control. Y ante esto su mente lo traiciono, se encontró imaginando a Riza Hawkeye, su gran adversaria desnuda y gimiendo debajo de él.

Y Para Roy Mustang no había nada que lo excitara más.

Al estar cerca de la mujer, Roy camino hacia ella de manera casual, notando la rigidez que adquiero su cuerpo en cuanto advirtió su presencia, el rostro de Riza se torno serio y distante al voltearlo a ver. La mente de Roy volvió a jugar con él, ahora se imagino que tomaba a la muchacha entre sus manos y la besaba por largos y lascivos minutos, hasta dejarla jadeante entre sus brazos. Meneando un poco cabeza para disipar aquellas alucinaciones se acerco aun mas con los puños en los bolsillos de su abrigo, mirándola sin expresión alguna.

-¿Me podría explicar que ha sido eso?

Riza lo miro fijamente, mientras el sol brillaba a través de los lentes de sus gafas.

-¿Ha estado espiando, mi Lord?

-Yo no lo llamaría de esa forma. Lo que haga una solterona en su tiempo libre no me interesa en lo absoluto. Pero es difícil no sentir curiosidad cuando veo a mi cuñado besando a la institutriz en medio del jardín.

-Fue un beso- dijo sin mostrar mutismo en sus palabras- en la frente.

-Me vale un nabo cuantos besos o donde fueron. Va a explicarme por que lo hizo. ¿y porque usted lo permitió?, y más vale que me diga la verdad- le dijo acercándose a ella acortando distancia- ya que estoy a punto de meter su cuerpo en un coche y mandarla a Londres.

-Váyase al diablo- le espeto en voz baja pero molesta mientras se ponía de pie. Tan solo había dado dos paso antes de que Roy la jalara del brazo imposibilitando su escape- ¡No me toque¡.

Roy la voltio hacia él, cerrando sus manos sobre los delgados brazos de ella, con la cercanía de sus cuerpos podía sentir el calor de su piel a través de la tela de su vestido. Al quedarse quieta mirándolo fijamente pudo percibir el aroma de agua de lavanda con algo de talco a base de rosas, recordándole lo mucho que quería pasar una noche con ella.

-Tienes demasiados secretos para mi gusto, Hawkeye. Desde que te contrate has sido una espina clavada en mi costado, con tu lengua afilada y tu misterioso pasado. Ahora es el momento de las respuestas, ¿de que halabas con Edward Elric?.

-¿Por qué no le pregunta a él?, si no puede contener su curiosidad.

Al notar que no respondía y que desviaba la mirada, decidió provocarla.

-Siempre pensé que eras una persona civilizada Hawkeye, con reglas y normas morales.

-Tengo mis normas, mi Lord, sobre todo para tipos como usted.

-Ya basta, Hawkeye, por primera vez en nuestras vidas vamos a intentar sostener una plática civilizada entre ambos.

-No hasta que me quite las manos de encima.

-Si lo hago te echarías a correr y no apetezco ir por ti con el calor que esta haciendo hoy.

Riza hizo un bufido y luego en un momento de distracción por parte de él, lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas provocando que en vez que la soltara, Roy tirara de ella para aprisionarla entre sus brazos y su pecho.

-¿Tienes miedo de mi, Hawkeye?

-Claro que no, pervertido arrogante. Solo desearía que se comportara como un caballero delante de mí.

-Ya basta de hablar de mí persona, ahora me vas a decir de que estabas hablando con Elric, y quiero esa información ahora.

Riza trato de buscar una salida, pero Roy seguía presionándola contra su pecho, imposibilitando alguna posibilidad de huir.

-Quieres que te haga hablar Hawkeye, hay muchas maneras para sacarte las palabras de los labios.

Roy le hablo sonriendo ladinamente, provocando un estremecimiento en ella.

-La razón por la que estaba hablando en privado con el señor Elric….

-Si, continúa.

-Fue porque, Edward Elric es mi hermano. Medio hermano exactamente.

Roy la miro fijamente, tratando de asimilar tal información, de repente le invadió una sensación de engaño, tracción e ira en su interior, ¿Cuántos más secretos ocultaba esta mujer?- No puede haber un buen motivo- dijo – para que callaras esta información.

-La situación es complicada.

-¿Y por que ninguno de los dos dijo nada antes de ahora?

-No es asunto suyo- replico Riza dándose la vuelta, tratando de que la soltara- ¡Déjame ir¡

-No hasta que me entere de lo que están tramando, tu y Elric. Dime ¿es Riza Hawkeye tu verdadero nombre?, ¿Quién diablos es usted?- antes que pudiera seguir hablando ella traro de luchar contra él, e intento librarse de sus brazos- No te muevas. Solo quiero ¡ay¡- se quejo soltándola rápidamente cuando Riza le clavo un codazo en el costado.

Durante su maniobra, Riza logro liberarse de los brazos de Roy, pero sus gafas salieron volando hasta el suelo –Mis gafas- dejando escapar un suspiro se dejo caer en el césped de rodillas y a tientas empezó a buscarlas sin existo.

La furia que hasta ahora contenía Roy, fue sofocada inmediatamente por la culpa. Al quedarse viendo como Hawkeye seguía buscando sus gafas, comprendió que sin ellas era prácticamente ciega, y se sintió como un bruto por causarle tal daño. Se puso él también de rodillas, y empezó a buscar- ¿Has visto por donde cayeron?- pregunto apenado.

-Si lo hice- ironizo furiosa- por eso sigo buscándolas.

-Voy a ayudarle a encontrarlas.

-¡Es muy amable de su parte¡

Durante los siguientes minutos, ambos siguieron buscando por el jardín en manos y rodillas, buscando entre los matorrales que se encontraban cerca.

-Así que usted realmente necesita gafas- dijo Roy algo sorprendido al notar que Riza penas podía ver a unos cuantos centímetros frente su cara.

-Por supuesto que si- respondió Hawkeye con mal humor- ¿Para que las usarías si no las necesitara?

-Pensé que era parte de su disfraz.

-¿Mi disfraz?.

-Si, Hawkeye, su disfraz. Por Dios, ¿Nada puede ser ordinario para mi familia?- Hawkeye lo miro y parpadeo confusa en su dirección, mientras su mirada no era muy centrada. Por un momento a Roy le pareció una niña ansiosa cuya manta favorita le había sido arrebatada, lo que lo inundo con una gran ternura- Voy a encontrar sus gafas, tiene mi palabra- al ver un destello metálico con la hierba, Roy extendió la mano y la cerro alrededor de los anteojos- Aquí están.

Hawkeye aun con manos y rodillas en el suelo se arrastró hasta llegar a él, aferrándose a en sus brazos en una posición de rodillas- démelos.

-Déjame hacerlo, cabezota. El discutir conmigo en todo momento, le viene tan natural como respirar, ¿no es así?.

-No es así- dijo ella de inmediato mientras el color de sus mejillas se subió a un tono mas rojizo

-A ver deja de moverte- le puso las gafas en la cara con mucho cuidado, toco suavemente los cabellos dorados- No encajan bien, espere- con un dedo exploro por encima de su oreja. Al verla detenidamente era muy bonita a la luz del sol, sus ojos ámbar brillaban aun mas, dejando entre ver destellos rojizos y dorados- tiene las orejas muy pequeñas- Roy continuo tratando de emparejar los anteojos, dejando que sus manos tocaran suavemente a los lados de la cara, definiendo sus finos rasgos.

Al notar que su visión mejoraba, trato de ponerse de pie para anular el acercamiento entre ambos.

-Yo te ayudo- le dijo Roy con brusquedad – vamos a entrar. Te advierto, sin embargo, que no estoy contento contigo después de descubrir tu pequeño secreto, hay aun mas que….

De pronto las palabras se le olvidaron cuando observo que los dos estanban de rodillas y Riza estaba en sus brazos. Su cabello brillaba con la misma intensidad de la luz de sol, su piel era tan suave como un durazno maduro. Su mirada se poso en su labios entre abiertos, sintiendo como sus cabellos de la parte posterior de su nunca se erizaban por completo; y finalmente sus tentaciones le juraron una mala pasada.

-Maldita sea- vocifero con voz entre cortada- Lo hare. Incluso sabiendo que me vas a odiar después.

-¿Qué va a hacer?- pregunto Hawkeye, abriendo aun mas los ojos.

-Esto- y un segundo después su boca descendió sobre la suya.

La sensación fue un éxtasis para sus sentidos, y por un momento Roy ni siquiera pensó en moverse de la incomoda posición en la que se encontraba. Otro beso comenzó justo después de que el otro había terminado, desbocando una cadena de sensaciones eróticas que recorrían su piel como si fueran descargas eléctricas, y por Dios, el deseaba aun mucho mas. Se estaba muriendo de poner sus manos dentro de la ropa de ella y sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Y justo en ese momento ella le respondió, y sin poder evitarlo curveó su brazo alrededor de su cuello, pegándose mas contra él.

Roy pensó de que no haber estado separados por tantas capas de ropa habrían terminado haciendo el amor ahí mismo- Hawkeye- dijo en un soplo áspero- tenia medio de esto, de alguna manera yo sabia…

-Esto nunca sucedió- le espeto furiosa – si usted tiene el descaro de mencionarlo a alguien, lo voy a negar hasta mi ultimo aliento- se levanto del césped dedicándole una mirada de advertencia- me voy a la casa, y no me siga.

**-0-**

****Fin del capitulo espero que les gustara, en si fue un capitulo introductorio y se avecinan aun mas secretos.

¡Saludos¡


	2. Capitulo 2

¿Hola que tal?, hace mucho que no he actualizado nada de mis historias en la página, y ahora que me di una vuelta de nuevo por aquí tuve que empezar a hacerlo. Ahora les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta adaptación del cuarto libro Lisa Kleypas de la serie los Hathaways, que se la recomiendo mucho.

**N.A.:** Los personajes de full metal alchemist no me pertenecen solo hago este Fic con fines de entretenimiento. La historia está basada en el libro Casada por la mañana de Lisa Kleypas.

* * *

-0-

Sus caminos no volvieron a cruzarse hasta la cena, en la cual toda la familia estaba presente. Aparte de Roy, estaban sus hermanas Gracia, Catherine y Winry, con sus respectivos esposos, Maes Hughes, Jean Havoc y Ecward Elric. Del otro lado de la mesa se encontraba Riza Hawkeye, junto a su hermana menor Nani.

Desde su asiento en la parte superior del comedor, Roy recordaba como sus bellas hermanas no se habían casados con hombres normales y corrientes. Tanto Hughes como Havoc eran de descendencia gitanos romaníes, teniendo costumbres muy peculiares, pero encajando fácilmente en la familia Mustang, tan poco formal. Por su parte Elric era un excéntrico hotelero americano con raíces inglesas, conocidos por muchos como un hombre poderoso, que le caía mejor a sus enemigos que a sus amigos.

¿Era posible que Riza Hawkeye era hermana de Elric?..

Durante toda la cena, Roy se dio a la tarea de mirarlos, tratando de encontrar algunas similitud entre ambos: "Claro que son parecidos", se dijo a si mismo después de unos minutos tras su análisis. Ambos contaban con el cabello rubio, los pómulos altos, cejas rectas y un toque ligeramente felino en el rabillo del ojo. Tras acabada la cena todos se fueron a dormir debido a que Winry y Edward regresaban a Londres temprano en la mañana, donde pensaban vivir debido al trabajo como hotelero de Elric.

Un día después de la partida de los Elric Roy se fue a Londres, sorprendiendo a sus hermanas por su tan repentina decisión, argumentando que tenía algunos pendientes de trabajo, pero en realidad quería sostener una larga platica con su nuevo cuñado, estaba dispuesto en desenmascarar el misterioso parentesco que sostenía Elric con la institutriz de la casa.

...

Londres, Inglaterra.

-No sabía de la existencia de Riza hasta que tuve veinte años- le comento Edward en la sala de reuniones del Hotel Rutledge, un lujar tranquilo y lujoso.

Roy lo miro con escepticismo mal disimulado. Sin duda alguna Elric era el último hombre que pensaría para casarlo con una de sus hermanas, aunque era evidente la devoción que tenía hacia Winry desde antes de que estuvieran casados.

-Me cuesta mucho hablar de Riza por muchas razones- Edward tomo un trago de su copa de brandy tibio, pensando lo que diría a continuación- No he sido muy considerado con ella, ni la he protegido cuando debía, lo cual lamento mucho.

-Todo el mundo nos arrepentimos de algo- interrumpió Roy, dando un sorbo de su brandy.

Edward esbozo por unos instantes una sonrisa, para luego volver a su expresión grave- Antes de contarte algo más, quiero preguntarte cual es el motivo de tu interés por mi hermana.

-Es solo la curiosidad de un empleador- le contesto Roy- y la preocupación que tiene un hermano hacia las influencia que pueda tener hacia Nina.

Edward titubeo por unos momentos, estaba claro que había algo más que simple curiosidad por parte de Roy- No puedo hablarte sobre Riza sin contarte algo de mi pasado- hizo una pausa, antes de añadir- cosa que detesto hacer.

-Lo lamento- dijo Roy sin el menor rastro de sinceridad- continua.

Edward volvió a titubear, considerando la opción de contarle o no- Riza y yo somos hijos de la misma madre, ella se llamaba Nicolette. Nació en Inglaterra, pero su familia se mudó a Buffalo, Nueva York cuando era solamente una niña. Siendo hija única, sus padres se preocuparon por encontrarle un hombre que cuidara de ella. Mi padre le duplicaba la edad y era un hombre prospero por lo que mis abuelos maternos lograron concretar el matrimonio; yo nací poco después. Demasiado pronto de hecho, dando a entender que yo no era hijo de mi padre.

-¿Y eso es cierto?- Roy no pudo dejar de preguntar ante tal declaración; Edward solo sonrió con cinismo.

-Quien sabe- respondió, encogiendo los hombros- En todo caso, mi madre acabo escapándose de mi padre y volvió a Inglaterra con uno de sus amantes- añadió Edward con la mirada perdida- y creo que después tuvo muchos hombres más, Nicolette no tenía limites, era considerada una zorra malcriada y demasiado indulgente consigo misma, pero era muy guapa. Riza se parece mucho a ella de manera física- reflexiono Edward haciendo una pausa- aunque mi hermana tiene rasgos más suaves y son de carácter muy diferente. Riza es amable y bondadosa.

-¿En serio?- dijo Roy con amargura, recordando cómo era Riza con él- Pues conmigo nunca ha sido precisamente amable y mucho menos bondadosa.

-Eso es porque las asustas.

Ante tal comentario Roy lo miro con incredulidad -¿Cómo iba yo a asustar a esa pequeña impertinente? Y no me digas que antes los hombres se pone nerviosa, porque con Maes y Jean siempre es muy cordial.

-Porque con ellos se siente segura.

-¿Y por qué conmigo no?- pregunto Roy ofendido.

-Creo- contesto Edward pensativo- que es porque la impresionas como hombre.

Después de oír aquella revelación provoco un sobresalto a Roy, por algunos segundos se dedicó a examinar el contenido ámbar de su copa como si la cosa no fuera con él- Te lo ha dicho ella- se atrevió a preguntar unos momentos después.

-No, lo he visto yo en Hampshine- le comento Edawrd sin prestarle más atención al asunto y continuo su historia- No supe nada mas de mi madre después que se fue de Buffalo. Sin embargo, cuando cumplí veinte años recibí una carta suya en la que me rogaba que fuera a verla. En la carta contaba que había contraído una enfermedad degenerativa, alguna clase de cáncer según parece. Supuse que antes de morir quería verme por última vez, así que salí de América para Inglaterra sin pensarlo dos veces, pero falleció justo antes de mi llegada.

-Fue entonces que conociste ha Hawkeye- le sugirió Roy.

-No, de hecho ella no se encontraba ahí. La habían mandado con su abuela paterna y su tía. Y en cuanto a su padre al parecer no quiso hacerse cargo de ellas y se fue de Londres.

-Un hombre de lo más noble- Ironizo Roy.

-La mujer que se hizo cargo de Nicolette durante sus últimas semanas fue la que me hablo de Riza. Considere por un tiempo visitar a la pequeña pero al final decidí no hacerlo. En esos momentos de mi vida no había lugar para una hermana ilegitima, apenas tenía la mitad de años que yo y además ella necesitaba la educación de una mujer, por lo que decidí que se quedara con su abuela.

-¿Y estabas en lo correcto?- pregunto Roy después de que la sala se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos.

Edward le hecho una mirada inconsolable- No.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Decidí quedarme en Londres y probar suerte en el negocio de hoteles así que le envié una carta a Riza diciéndole como ponerse en contacto conmigo por su algún día necesitaba mi ayuda. Después de algún tiempo, cuando ella había cumplido los quince años me mandó una carta pidiéndome ayuda. Digamos que su situación era difícil….. Ojala hubiera decidido verla mucho antes.

-¿A qué te refieres con una situación difícil?- Roy sintió una preocupación repetida, imposibilitando mantener su matiz de indiferencia hacia la plática.

Edward sacudió la cabeza antes de hablar- me temo que es lo único que te puedo decir, si quieres saber algo mas es Riza la que te tiene que decir.

-Maldita sea Elric, mi familia convive con ella, no vas a dejarlo así.

-Lo cierto es que Riza no tiene que trabajar, le he dado los medios para que viva sin preocupaciones, estuvo cuatro años en un internado y dos más dando clases, justo después de salir de ese lugar vino a verme y me comunico que había aceptado el trabajo de institutriz con la familia Mustang.

-Y si no necesitaba el dinero, porque decidió trabajar.

Edward volvió a encoger los hombres- Quizás porque quería saber que se sentía tener una familia, aunque ella viniera de afuera. Riza piensa que nunca tendrá una familia propia.

Roy frunció el ceño ante tal comentario, como si tratara de comprender lo que le acababan de decir- No hay nada que le impida tener una familia- señalo segundos después.

-¿Tú crees?- le cuestiono Edward- Tú y tu familia son incapaces de comprender que es crecer solo, siendo criado por personas a que les importas un comino. Uno tiene que dar por hecho que la culpa es de sí mismo y que es imposible que te quieran. Y ese sentimiento hace que te aprisiones a ti mismo, cerrando las puertas de tu corazón a cualquiera que pretenda entrar.

Roy escucho atentamente cada una de las palabras, percibiendo que Edward estaba hablando tanto de Riza como de él. Por primera vez pudo ver lo que Winry hizo por Elric, ella había podido quebrantar la prisión invisible de la que él hablaba.

-Gracias- logro decir Roy en voz baja- entiendo que no ha sido fácil contarme esto.

-Tenlo por seguro- respondió Edawrd son seriedad- Que te queda claro Mustang, que si le haces algo a Riza tendré que matarte.

...

Hampshire, Inglaterra.

Riza esperaba que Roy, Lord Mustang, estuviera lejos de House Ramsey algunos días. Pensaba que si pasaba el tiempo podrían fingir que ese beso que se habían dado en el jardín nunca pasó. Aunque no podía dejar de preguntarse porque Roy lo había hecho.

Lo más probable era que solo estuviese divirtiéndose a costa de ella, torturándola de una nueva manera. De haber justicia en el mundo, pensó, Roy hubiera debido ser un hombre rechoncho y calvo, con una cara picada por la viruela. No obstante, era un hombre apuesto, fornido y con un metro ochenta de estatura, cabello oscuro al igual que sus ojos y una sonrisa arrebatadora. Sin embargo aquella ilusión de que fuera un caballero agradable e íntegro se desvanecía cuando abría la boca. Roy era verdaderamente perverso, locuaz e irrespetuoso. Absolutamente nadie se libraba de su irreverencia y menos el mismo.

Además no escondía su disoluta historia, sus épocas de bebedor, mujeriego y pendenciero, ni aquel comportamiento autodestructivo que en más de una ocasión casi había llevado la catástrofe a la familia Mustang. Para Riza solo había una conclusión, a él le gustaba ser un sinvergüenza o por lo menos, ser conocido como tal.

Una semana después de la ausencia de Lord Mustang, Riza se encontraba en su cuarto, terminado de alistarse para la cena después de un largo y agotador paseo con Nina, ya que a la menor de los Mustang le encantaba la naturaleza y exploraba durante varias horas el bosque cerca a Ramsey House. De repente, oyó un parloteo alegre detrás de ella, y al darse la vuelta se encontró con Dodger, el hurón de Nina, el cual salía detrás del tocador. Corría animadamente hacia ella con uno de sus guantes blancos en la boca. El muy ladronzuelo le gustaba robar sus cosas de los cajones, cajas y armarios, y ocultarlas en escondites secretos que tenía en toda la casa; y para la mala suerte de Riza, a Dodger le gustaban sus cosas. Para muchos ya se había hecho costumbre ver a la señorita Hawkeye recorrer la mansión Ramsay en busca de sus propias ligas.

-Hey tú, rata gordinflona- le dijo ella mientras que el alegre hurón se ponía sobre sus patas traseras en busca de subirse en la silla donde estaba sentada- Ahora que ya has robado todas mis ligas, ¿vas a robar mus guantes en su lugar?.

Dodger la miro con cariño, con sus ojos brillantes que resaltaba sobre su antifaz- ¿Dónde has escondido mis cosas?- le pregunto Riza quitándole el guante del hocico y poniéndolo en el tocador- Si no me enseñas donde están mis ligas, pronto tendré que sujetarme las medias con cuerdas viejas- Dodger solo movió sus bigotes, haciendo parecer que le sonreía, estremeciéndose y mostrándole los dientes, clara señal que apetecía jugar.

-No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo hoy; tengo que prepararme para la cena- Dejo el pequeño animal sobre sus piernas y siguió arreglando su peinado. Entonces, en un movimiento fugaz de Dodger salto de su regazo y fue hacia el guante que se encontraba en el peinador, tomándolo y saliendo disparado hacia la puerta.

-¡Dodger!- exclamo ella, saliendo a toda prisa- ¡Devuelve eso rata ladronzuela!- Riza miro hacia el pasillo sin ver a donde había ido el pequeño hurón, aunque su atención fue desviada a las varias doncellas que iban de arriba y abajo con una prisa inusual.

-Virgie, ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto Riza a una de la sirvientas.

La joven, de cabello castaño, resollaba y sonreía al mismo tiempo- Lord Roy acaba de llegar de Londres, señorita y la ama de llaves nos ha ordenado que preparemos su habitación.

-¿Tan pronto?- pregunto Riza- pero si no ha avisado; nadie lo esperaba hoy.

Virgie solo encogió los hombros y se alejó a toda prisa con una pila de sabanas dobladas.

Riza regreso a su habitación y empezó a dar vueltas en círculo, tratando de dominar el caos que se había convertido sus pensamientos. Después de unos minutos solo pudo encontrar una solución: evitar a Roy. Diría que le dolía la cabeza y se quedaría en su habitación esta noche. En medio de su desconcierto alguien llamo a la puerta y entro a la habitación sin esperar el permiso. A Riza le dio un vuelto en el corazón cuando reconoció la figura de Roy.

-¿Cómo se atreve a entrar en mi habitación sin…?- No pudo terminar su oración al ver que él cerraba la puerta.

Roy no dijo nada, solo se volvió hacia ella y la miro de arriba abajo. Tenía ropa arrugada por el viaje y con polvo encima. Si cabello oscuro estaba despeinado, y varios mechones le caían en la frente. Parecía estar sereno y prudente, aunque tenía una mirada burlona. Después de algunos segundos Roy empezó a acercarse a ella, haciendo que el corazón de Riza latiera con una vertiginosa mezcla de terror y excitación.

Él paso los brazos por cada lado del esbelto cuerpo de Riza, haciendo que la muchacha se aferra al borde de la mesa del tocador.

-¿Por qué esta en mi habitación?- pregunto Riza con voz tenue.

Roy la miro fijamente a los ojos- Ya sabes por qué.

Riza sin poder evitar poso su mirada sobre el recio contorno de su boca.

-Riza, tenemos que hablar de lo que paso en el jardín el otro día.

-No sé a qué se refiere, mi Lord.

Roy ladeo la cabeza ligeramente, luego sonrió de manera traviesa.

-¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?

-No, no….- respondió ella sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza- No.

-Con un no es más que suficiente, querida.

"¿Querida?", era la primera vez que escuchaba decirle así, por lo que fue presa del pánico. Riza trato por todos los medios de no levantar la voz al momento de hablar- Creo que deje muy claro que prefiero olvidar lo que sucedió aquel día.

-¿Crees que así lo dejaras atrás?

-Sí, eso es lo que uno hace con los errores que comete- contesto ella con cierta dificultad ante la cercanía de Roy- dejarlos a un lado y seguir adelante.

-¿De veras?- pregunto Roy con voz inocente- Generalmente mis errores son tan agradables que tiendo a repetirlos.

-Pues este no se repetirá.

-Ah, de nuevo oigo la voz de una institutriz, severa y estricta. Me hace sentir como un alumno que ha sido malo- le comento él, levantando la mano para acariciarle el mentón mientras sonreía.

-Si no sale de mi habitación inmediatamente- dijo ella llena de pánico- montare una escena.

-Nada en este mundo me gustaría más que verte montar una escena, Hawkeye. De hecho quiero ayudarte. ¿Por dónde empezamos?- le pregunto Roy, disfrutando de la incomodidad de la muchacha, observando su rostro, enrojecido por la ira y la vergüenza.

Roy empezó a recorrer con su pulgar la piel sueva y fina de bajo de la barbilla de Riza provocando que ladeara la cabeza sin darse cuenta- Nunca he visto unos ojos tan hermoso- dijo el concentrándose en su mirada- tienen el brillo de una hermosa gema.

Riza sin dejarse llevar por las bonitas palabras de Roy, le pregunto- ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?

-Quiero saber tus secretos y te los sacare de un modo y otro.

-Basta ya. Se está divirtiendo a mi costa, como de costumbre. Usted es el hombre más sinvergüenza que he conocido, un canalla sin principios y un….

-"libertino libidinoso", no olvides ese- le dijo él riendo- es uno de mis favoritos.

-¡Fuera!

Roy se alejó lentamente del tocador.

-Está bien me voy. Por lo visto temes que si me quedo no puedas controlar tu deseo hacia mí.

- Lo único que deseo es- replico ella llena de rabia- verlo mutilado y descuartizado.

Roy sonrió divertido por el comentario y fue hasta la puerta, deteniéndose en el umbral para mirar encima de su hombro- Yo no opino lo mismo, tú quieres lo mismo que yo Hawkeye- dijo saliendo de la habitación antes de que Riza pudiera encontrar algo que lanzarle.

-0-

* * *

Aquí el fin del capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? Cada vez hay más misterios respecto al pasado de Riza pero poco a poco se van a ir descubriendo. La verdad me fue difícil encontrarle tantas hermanas a Roy, espero que no se molesten o les parezca extraño que pusiera como hermanas a Winry, Gracia, Catherine (hermana de Armstrong) y Nina, pero así va la historia (de hecho en la serie de Lisa Kleypas hay un libro para cada hermana); además de que también Riza y Edward fueran medios hermanos (y que Ed fuera mayor que Riza). Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, el cual tendrá más escenas de la pareja de Roy y Riza.

Saludos.


End file.
